


溯洄

by Welcome2Nowhere



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Gen, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welcome2Nowhere/pseuds/Welcome2Nowhere
Summary: 一则”如果现实并不尽如人意“的小小AU。
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	溯洄

**Author's Note:**

> 几乎从不写文直到开始刷二位的视频  
> OOC/10  
> 掺杂大量个人情感  
> 学过但没正经搞过音乐更没碰过小提琴  
> 不会起标题，总之瞎写写  
> 不要上升到真人高度

**1.  
** Brett一直是说JUST DO IT的人，好笑的是，最后真的做到的人却是Eddy。

**2.  
** “现实一点。”

如同每一个亚洲家庭，这句话总会在某个时刻出现，然后阴魂不散地绕梁三日而不绝，哪怕他如同挥舞着弓箭一样运弓也盖不住母亲鬼魅一般的声音在脑海里回荡。

丧气地放下琴，他抬眼看了下时间，匆匆忙忙收拾东西带着琴出了门——好巧不巧，撞上了下班回家的母亲。

人到中年却愈发精明的母亲抬眼看了看依旧T恤连帽衫牛仔裤三件套的儿子，摇了摇头，眼神落下来扫过琴盒，微微眯了眼，语气波澜不惊：“作业写完了再搞这些。”

“写完了。”他小声说，“去Eddy家，晚上回来。”

母亲点了点头，没再说什么，径自进了屋。

他松了口气，逃也似地走出门，不愿去想母亲眼底一闪而过的失望。

**3.  
** 开门的是Eddy的父亲，这个不太愿意做牙医的牙医拍了拍Brett的肩，笑了笑，示意他Eddy在房间里。

Brett按耐住小跑的冲动，礼貌地问了声好，轻轻推开Eddy房间的门。

房间里没有小提琴的声音，Eddy也确实没在练琴，小他半岁却已经高出他快一个头的男孩正坐在桌前眉头紧锁地咬着笔，面前摊着一本厚厚的习题册。

Brett放下琴，扬了扬眉：“嗨，你干嘛呢？”

Eddy这才如梦初醒地转过身来：“呃，做题——你怎么来了？”

“我妈下班回来，怕我控制不住再和她吵架，出来避个难。”Brett坐在地上，把头埋到膝间，含混不清地说。

敏锐地抓到“再”和“吵架”两个关键词，Eddy暗自叹了口气，他不用问就知道发生了什么事。

于是他扔了笔，也坐下来：“我也一样，我妈非要我考医学院。”

“她让我学建筑，说以后能帮到我，好找工作，还说学音乐的人那么多，出人头地的能有几个，叫我现实一点。”Brett也跟着叹了口气。

“这话真耳熟。”瘦高个的男孩摇头苦笑。

Brett抬头问：“那你打算怎么办？”

“我说我不考，她就说我是怕吃苦不愿意学习，那我就学给她看看——考上了我也不去。”Eddy梗着脖子翻了个白眼，一脸的倔强。

Brett忍不住笑：“那她不得气死。”

“总得堵上她的嘴，不然有的唠叨呢。再说还有我爸给我当护盾。”Eddy也笑了，“你呢？”

Brett脸上的笑再也挂不住，他深吸了一口气，狠狠摇头：“算了吧，无法沟通。”

Eddy觉得自己好像在Brett的声音里听到了一点点颤抖，好像他上台表演过于紧张时没有稳住的琴弓。

两人都沉默下来。

**4.  
** Eddy考上了医学院，然后转头去了音乐系。他妈妈果然气得不轻，可终究拗不过父子俩的软磨硬泡。

Brett没再和母亲吵架，安安稳稳去学了建筑。但他家里的关系一直不太好，不至于像申请那阵子吵到天翻地覆，而是总隔着层什么东西似的，不冷不热地耗着。

好在两人还在一个学校，Brett得空还是会去练琴，还在嬉笑打闹中创建了TwoSet。他们凑在一起讨论TwoSet未来的计划时，Eddy总是惊讶于Brett的执行力，看上去还是个大男孩的他总是能把每一件他们随口说说的事情有条不紊地落到实处。

Eddy有一次问，毕业以后他们要怎么办，Brett沉默了半晌，说，他暂时不想去考虑这个问题，他只想把这几年过好。

Eddy觉得好友像是憋着一口气，把自己忙成一个团团转的陀螺，像是为了证明什么。可到底是要证明什么，谁也说不清。每一次他们一起看视频下面的评论，Brett都笑得很开心，Eddy知道那是发自内心的快乐，也知道那笑容下面总有一片盖不住的阴霾。

Brett在视频里那张生无可恋的脸，渐渐从半真半假成了真的生无可恋。坐在桌边啃笔的人从Eddy换成了Brett，他觉得自己没长学建筑的脑子。

作为一个亚洲人，啃书刷题考高分是自带技能，他当然能创造一个不做首席的油管主不是好建筑师的神话，但一切都越来越耗神。他拼了命地想把自己的热爱的东西用年轻人喜欢的方式推广开来，他多想一辈子都去做这样的事，可五线谱上跳跃的音符和图纸上复杂的线条混合在一起搅动着神经，那边母亲还在不断催促他准备简历联系实习找好工作，生活仿佛一团乱麻。在那一团乱麻里小提琴是他唯一能辨识的东西，他恨不得抱着琴飞走，飞向他想要去的那片地方，脚下却总是拖着一大团不明所以的东西，让他坠下去。

他无法逃离，也不能脚踏实地安稳走一条不喜欢的路，就只能吊在半空中浮浮沉沉。

**5.  
** Eddy有一次跑去studio找Brett，结果被那些奇奇怪怪的材料和工具吓了一跳。Brett笑说你所谓奇奇怪怪的东西可贵了，再加上琴弦，自己可是一直省吃俭用才供得起这些祖宗们。

Eddy摇头，他觉得Brett的手指生来就该在琴弦上跳动，而不是摆弄什么板材胶水刀片。这些古里古怪的东西在他看来都格外危险，他问Brett不怕伤了手吗，Brett这下没笑，定定看着自己的手，半天才回了他一句，无所谓了。

Eddy突然觉得事情可能真的快要脱离轨道了。

下一次Brett再说要去通宵做模型的时候，他背着琴跟了过去。

凌晨两点的studio依然灯火通明，嬉笑过一阵子的学生们安静下来，散落在各个角落和手里拙劣或精致的模型作斗争，Eddy把Brett那张桌子勉强清理出一小块地方来做乐理作业，做着做着就开始眼皮打架。

再次睁眼的时候他觉得身上多了件衣服，抬头看见Brett穿着大了一圈的短袖咬着嘴唇在折腾他看不懂的东西，手边放着不知道第几杯咖啡，突然就脑子一热：“我能不能拉一会琴？”

Brett停下手里的动作，挑眉看他，像是在问你认真的？

Eddy耸耸肩，从桌子底下捞出琴盒，对Brett说：“你的地盘，拉你的曲子。”

然后开始拉柴小协。

各个角落陆续探出毛茸茸的脑袋，困倦的眼神多半在乐声里清醒起来。Brett重新低下头，他知道自己一定神色复杂，复杂到不愿意让Eddy看到。好在Eddy似乎不是很熟悉这首协奏曲，大半时间都在想下一个乐句是什么，并没有太注意自己把两片雪弗板拆了装装了又拆无数遍。

磕磕绊绊拉到第三乐章过半，Eddy终于彻底卡壳了。

Brett听见乐声停下，转头看见Eddy求助的眼神，于是使劲在T恤上蹭了蹭手，接过琴拉了下去。

太熟悉了，凭着肌肉记忆他就能把曲子顺下去。可还能拉多少回呢？

Brett在稀稀拉拉却真挚的掌声里有些不好意思地笑了笑，去角落里拖了个帐篷出来塞在桌子底下，然后把Eddy塞进帐篷里，让他睡觉，自己甩甩脑袋继续和一桌的零件抗争。

Eddy躺在昏暗的帐篷里，脑子里全是Brett一脸苦涩的表情。他知道Brett在躲，但他都看见了，那些挣扎不甘和痛苦，躲在他眼镜背后日渐深重的黑眼圈里。他翻了个身，面朝隐约的光亮，一夜无眠。

**6.  
** Eddy在录视频的间隙发现Brett总是抓着头发出神地想着什么。Eddy几次想问都欲言又止，他不是个话多的人，也不知该从何问起。而总是絮絮叨叨说个不停的人，如今愈发沉默。

Eddy大概知道答案是什么，他不想太早揭晓那个让人痛苦的谜底。

他们坚持到了200万订阅。

Brett真的开直播拉了许诺的曲子，行云流水一气呵成。

Eddy在画面的边缘看着他过于用力的运弓和因为专注而微微上扬的半边嘴角，心里泛起一丝不安。他不太喜欢把曲子具象化，可这一次，他真真切切看到了北国的漫天风雪，看见无边的风雪中孤单前行的倔强身影。本该恢弘热烈的曲子硬是被Brett拉得莫名悲壮。

曲终，Brett缓缓放下琴弓，拉着Eddy坐下来，对着镜头一个字一个字说，有一段时间可能你们只能看到OneSet了，我需要一段时间来理清生活上的一些事情。

像是独奏时突然断了E弦，Eddy有一瞬间的茫然失措，但他毫不惊讶。有那么一瞬他有点想抱怨Brett至少该提前和他说一声，可看着Brett像溺水的人抓着最后的救生圈一样紧紧抱着琴，他又什么都说不出。

Eddy只好用一声咳嗽来掩饰自己的慌乱，努力装作云淡风轻地说，Brett看起来是想去盖摩天大楼了，我会努力把频道经营到300万订阅，到时候记得回来。

Brett去按了停止键，他没敢看屏幕上飞速刷过的评论，低着头窝在沙发里不出声。

“你的‘一段时间’是不是永远？”Eddy问。

“我不知道。”Brett摇头，“但我真的没办法……”

他的声音低了下去，松开怀里的琴，转头抱住了Eddy。

Eddy感到肩膀上一片温热的濡湿渐渐晕开，他抬头，使劲眨了眨眼，想要散去眼前的氤氲雾气。

**7.  
** Brett的生活不算了无生趣，但终归是过于平淡。

小时候他一度也痛恨练琴，毕竟哪个孩子会喜欢成天窝在家里写作业之后还要去重复那些枯燥的旋律。后来他在辅导班碰到了Eddy，才第一次感受到与人去“交流”音乐或者别的什么是怎样的快乐。他们一起吐槽功课，一起练琴，小小的少年觉得生活渐渐有了色彩。他开始幻想自己坐在乐团里，幻想自己成为独奏家，幻想和Eddy一道满世界巡演，幻想一切他曾经不敢去想的事情。

然后他的母亲再一次让一切成了黑白。她为他打开了一扇门，让他窥见无数的可能，却在某个时间点毅然拽着他回到地面，告诉他够了，那都是空想，那不是他想要的生活，容不得半分质疑。

他无法真的去恨自己的母亲，毕竟他现在有一个稳定的工作一份稳定的收入，但在这种20岁出头就能一眼看穿后半辈子的日子里，他觉得自己不算长的人生里每一个角落都写着三个大字，“不甘心”。

那次直播之后他甚至不敢去看TwoSet（没错Eddy坚持不改名）的新视频，只从旁人的只言片语中得知，少了他之后频道依然运营得不错，因而勉强少了些愧疚多了几分心安。

他觉得无法掌控生活，只是机械地一天一天走下去，或者说，他放开了最后的救生圈，然后任凭自己一点一点滑落下去，不知何日才是尽头。

如果小提琴是个人的话……他想起曾经的那期视频，暗笑自己的琴大概早就被憋死了，一如那个被母亲点燃又被她掐灭的梦。

可说到底，还不是他自己没有勇气坚持，身为帮凶，又有什么理由去怪别人呢。

他甚至有点盼望那个“尽头”的到来。

**8.  
** Eddy总是有一搭没一搭地给Brett发消息，想了个什么点子录了什么东西，偶尔问问他工作上的事情。Brett一开始也会主动和他说点什么，但渐渐地回复越来越短，有时候甚至就几个emoji。Eddy甚至能想象出他的样子——

看一眼手机，笑一笑，搜一个表情回过去，手机锁屏，当作无事发生。

只有表情也好过全无音讯，Eddy这样想。

直到春节前，Brett有三四天都没回复。

Eddy把最近发给他的消息反复看了几遍，手指在屏幕上上上下下地划拉，没觉得自己说了什么不该说的。他想了想，打了个电话过去，意料之中无人接听。

他有些着急，换了几个社交软件轰炸了一番，依然毫无动静。

三更半夜他开着车奔着Brett家就去了。

车在路边停好，Eddy才觉得自己有点蠢。他不知道现在要做什么，大半夜的在人家门口拉小提琴？直接冲过去敲门？狂按喇叭叫Brett出来？哪一样都会让人觉得他可能刚被疯人院释放。他把脑袋磕在方向盘上冷静了半天，最终掏出手机拍了张Brett家门口的照片发了过去。

几乎是立刻，信息显示了已读。

然后Brett的房间亮了起来，昏黄的灯光，大约是台灯，窗户上映出了一个模糊的人影。

Eddy一眼就能认出来那是谁，他在四下无人的街道上把车转了半圈，打开大灯，站到车头前，向那个房间挥了挥手。

模糊的人影也挥了挥手。

Eddy放下心来，上车准备回家。临走前对着远方闪了三下大灯，然后学着Brett的样子发了几个emoji过去。

**9.  
** 那天晚上Brett盯着手腕上青紫的静脉看了很久，好些天没有修剪的指甲在上面划过去，留下浅浅的痕迹。他想象着那是刀片，用点力，一切就能结束在南半球这个闷热的夏夜了。

在被自己的想法吓到之前，他看到了Eddy发过来的照片。然后是刺目的远光灯里挥手的人影，像是在说话的三下闪烁，还有最后手机屏幕上的一个“3”和后面那一串“0”。

第二天，他去了医院。

年轻的医生平静地听Brett说完了一个长长的故事，告诉他，如果你真的想好了要做什么，就去做，不要因为旁人说什么就一退再退，不能总是做退让的那个人。

“我知道这很难，但你要让别人知道你的底线是什么。”医生的声音还在继续，他在那声音里开始怀疑自己到底在做什么。这几年他反反复复劝自己算了吧，就这样吧，别去想了，但那个被母亲掐死的梦好像又没有真的死去，总是在不合时宜的时候跳出来狠狠扇他一个耳光说，嘿，醒醒，我还在这，看我一眼做点什么。

他木然转头望着窗外的阳光。

无数的朋友在知道他退出之后很是遗憾地说，太可惜了，你在这一行是很有前途的，真的不再考虑一下吗。

他退缩了。

母亲总说，不听她的话他会撞南墙，所以他听了。可现在他觉得自己就是太听话了，才会被框在这种毫无希望的生活里，像困在玻璃房里苍蝇，无头无脑四处碰壁，撞得头破血流，却总也飞不出去，比1 秒15个音的野蜂飞舞还要荒谬。

后面又说了什么，Brett不太记得，他只记得离开之前，女医生送他出门，褪去了职业的微笑，目光里闪着几分狡黠：“你们俩离300万不远了。”

**10.  
** 她说，“你们俩。”

他整整一晚没睡，补完了之前不敢去看的每一个视频。

Eddy不知道从哪里搞来一个有点像他的玩偶套在手上，时常一人分饰两角在那自说自话，就像他们小时候一起趴在床上看的儿童节目。他不知道Eddy怎么能做到处处提到他的，更不敢猜Eddy是用什么样的心态去提到他的。他逼着自己看了几个评论，发现里面“Brett”是个比中提琴和LINGLING还要频繁出现的词。

每一个视频结尾，Eddy都会说，我们现在的订阅是多少，Brett，我们在看着你。那个歪斜着架着眼镜的玩偶在Eddy身边上窜下跳，让他觉得有点头疼。

最近的一个更新的结尾，Eddy宣布了一场世界巡演，预演在布里斯班。

**11.  
** Brett坐在包厢的角落，任凭心里惊涛骇浪，面无表情看完了整场演出。

Eddy请了好几位小提琴家，节目效果很好，除了——

他在舞台一侧放了一张空座椅。一束冷光照在上面，没有人介绍那是什么，但每一个人都知道。

演出最后，Eddy独自站在台上，掏出那顶蓬乱的假发戴上，面朝那张座椅，说，最后一首，The BAE Song。Eddy甚至没用钢伴，他就这么孤单地站着，带着几分滑稽和几分失落，拉了自己的部分。

其余部分部是空白。

Brett看着Eddy轻轻用脚在漫长而寂静的空白里打着拍子，突然低头捂住了脸。

**12.  
** Eddy凌晨才到家，累得精疲力竭，他刚准备睡，就听见了门铃声。

于是他从床上一跃而起去开门。

Brett背着琴盒，身后是一个小小的行李箱，手里甚至还有两杯他戒了很久的珍珠奶茶，眼睛有些红肿：“我是不是迟到了？”

Eddy咧嘴笑得像个傻子：“严格来说，有点早，还没到300万订阅。”

“那我还有时间多练习练习。”Brett挠挠头，扶了下眼镜，有些不好意思地说：“半夜给公司发辞职报告之后又和我妈吵了一架，在我赚够钱之前要在你这借住一阵子了。”

Eddy笑着接过他手里的奶茶：“欢迎回家。”

**Author's Note:**

> · 断断续续写了两三个月，梗基本源于两位的视频，情节纯属胡编乱造不要深究，没想表达什么，只觉得两位能坚持这样的路很难得很美好   
> · 没学过建筑，studio里拉琴（不一定是小提琴）、搭帐篷过夜之类的细节来自我曾经建筑系的小伙伴   
> · 写这个把自己经历过的一些破事拿出来又过了一遍，可惜现实并没有美好的结局，起码暂时没有   
> · 我很庆幸能在这个年纪碰到两位，路是不能回头重新走，但至少我找回勇气捡起了一些东西并想着能不能找机会拐个弯   
> \------------------------------------  
> 一把年纪了，写写东西只不过一时兴起，本来没打算在AO3发。但既然有些事情发生了，我偏要发。  
> 还有，祝Brett生日快乐。


End file.
